tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerius Mertens
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. ; , , , , |blood status = (quarter ) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Marital status = * Married (third marriage, as of ; years) * Divorcé (first marriage, - ; years; second marriage, - ; years) * In a relationship (Andrés Eiríkursson, - ; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * * * * * * (third class, for his contribution to music, revoked on the ) |Signature = (Autograph - ) (Autograph on) (Real signiature, for official use) |alias = * Lair (nickname) * Lairy (by Andrés, Perdita, and Liev) * Val (disliked nickname) * |species = Human ( ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |hair = * Black (originally) * Greying black (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Leiv Gulbrandsen (husband) * Claudia Freudenberger (formerly Claudia Mertens) (ex-wife) * Perdita Rowle (formerly Perdita Mertens) (ex wife) * Nélida Mertens (daughter) * Meriadoc Mertens (son) * Andrés Eiríkursson (former partner) * Ermentrud Mertens (née Hildebrand) (mother) * Tiberius Mertens (father) † * Cecil Mertens (elder brother) † * Archana Mertens (née Korrapati) (sister-in-law) * Akhil Mertens (nephew) * Alethea Glazebrook (née Mertens) (niece) * Gareth Glazebrook (nephew-in-law) * Kimberley Glazebrook (great niece) * Mortimer Glazebrook (great nephew) * Rachel Glazebrook (great niece) * Ursula Mertens (niece) * Andraste Ridley (née Mertens) (elder sister) * Walton Ridley (brother-in-law) * Abenner Ridley (nephew) * Walter Ridley (nephew) * Piper Ridley (niece) * Quentin Mertens (elder brother) * Gwydion Mertens (né Vaughan) (brother-in-law) * Ilithyia Cheboi (née Mertens) (elder sister) † * Kibwe Cheboi (brother-in-law) † * Megan Cheboi (niece) * Vibiana Mertens (née Hamilton) (paternal grandmother) † * Mortimer Mertens (paternal grandfather) * Bythe Hildebrand (née Carter) (maternal grandmother) † * Manfried Hildebrand (maternal grandfather) † * Morton Hildebrand (maternal uncle) * Assunta Hildebrand (née Ferraro) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Scott Hildebrand (maternal cousin) * Akua Hildebrand (née Koranteng) (maternal cousin-in-law) |Animagus = |jukebox = Desperado (Eagles) |strengths = |weaknesses = |Wand = , 13⅜", |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (Beater) * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (member, after he was with Andrés Eiríkursson) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member, after he was with Andrés Eiríkursson) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member, after he was with Andrés Eiríkursson) * Sapphaerys (band, formerly) * Mertens Family * Hildebrand Family * |job = * and frontman for Sapphaerys (until ) * Solo artist (Singing and Guitarist) * Book Editor for Augury Publishing * Published Poet (Under a pen name) |hideg = ---- |marital status = Married }} Valerius "Lair" Zephyr Mertens, , still commonly referred to via his former stagename Valerius Sapphaerys, (born ) is a born to a wizard, Tiberius, and a witch, Ermentrud Mertens (née Hildebrand), in the picturesque town of . He had four elder siblings Cecil, Andraste, Quentin, and a twin sister Ilithyia (born three-quarters of an hour before him). He was married to Perdita Mertens (née ) between the years - , with whom he has two children: Nélida ( ), and Meriadoc ( ). Valerius is renowned in the wizarding world for his music, both as a part of his former band Sapphaerys and as a solo musician, for which he received an in the third class, with there being breif talks of upgrading it due to his actions during the . However, in recent years, Valerius' fame has switched into something more akin to infamy, when he was disgraced from the industry for his physical abuse of a past partner, with his being completely revoked on the . Valerius attended between the years and , on his first evening at the school he was sorted into , with making this decision practically before it touched his head. During his time there Valerius excelled in few things other than quidditch, choosing to focus on that and extra-curricular musical endeavours, he was fairly interested in transfiguration, which was the only subject he scored well in, but still didn't put that much effort into it. He left school with 5 NEWTS, all at an respectable level. It was while he was at school that he formed an unlikely friendship with the quiddicth captain, Nasim Zaheer, along with his best friend, Augustine Pentaghast, the band Sapphaerys was formed. After graduating, they eventually got a big break were picked up for an album by record company, Skogsrå Records, the group having managed to wow new head producer Sabina Säfström, despite Valerius' "charming" her. They released their first album to some success, but it wasn't until their second in that they shot to international fame. During his early fame in the 1960s he used his position to take advantage of "groupies" and otherwise just use fans for sexual pleasure and for an ego boost. This culminated in late where he stared doing this to an up-and-coming Rés Eiríkursson, who he (in a similar pattern to his "groupies") initially intended to use for sex, believing that Rés would be a "one hit wonder". However, after getting to know Eiríkursson, he decided he wanted to actually pursue a romantic relationship with him, after actually becoming rather enchanted by Rés, deciding not to make him aware of his previous intentions. He believes he vastly improved as a person in some ways as a result of the relationship. Lair's life has been marred with tragedy in several ways. The Mertens family were among those quite severely hit during the . His twin sister Ilithyia, and her husband Kibwe, were murdered during the , an event that caused Lair to spiral into a severe depression that eventually led him to have to go to rehab due to a severe drug and alcohol problem after he broke Rés's nose in a drunken outburst of anger, not the first of its kind. The downward spiral, and his physically and emotionally abusive actions toward him as a result of his addiction led his relationship with Rés Eiríkursson to end, which is what prompted him to finally seek help in the first place. After a great effort to get past his addiction he was finally ready to return to the wider world, resolved to steer completely clear of the substances he struggled with. The consequences of his actions remained, however. While he tried to rekindle things with Rés after leaving, the only response in communication he received from the now legendary singer was a rather touching but firm letter to wish him the best going forward but to tell him not to contact him in future, as Rés was now somewhat afraid of the singer. On top of that, his band had kicked him out, and had been doing just fine without him. As a result Valerius had an actually extremely popular solo career beginning in late and coming to an end in . He had many classic and high-selling records including, "King of Diamonds", "I Have the Right" and, "Mistakes". In he met Perdita Rowle, who he later married in early . During the later portion of the first war, in the November of , his father Tiberius was also murdered, though with the help of the contacts he'd made during his recovery in rehab, he managed to resist the urge to react the way he did before. He continued to release solo music to great success moving forward, helping out occasionally during , though didn't take the most active role, feeling like losing him as well as his father and Ilithyia might be too much for his mother to handle. To some, this regarded to be a feeble excuse but it was genuine in intention, a Gryffindor, he wasn't afraid to fight. His fall from grace came after, in the July , a source informed Rita Skeeter of the of the reason for his breakup with a fellow musician, Rés Eiríkursson (whom he had been in a serious relationship with prior to meeting his wife): revealing that he'd been physically and verbally abusive, and Rés had left after Valerius broke his nose during a drunken tirade and assault on Eiríkursson's 26th birthday. Despite publicly admitting to it and showing genuine remorse for his actions Valerius' career unsurprisingly essentially evaporated after this, and he gets a modest income from the few record sales he still gets from old content, having retired from releasing new music or major touring soon after the story broke due to low interest, he still occasionally plays small venues. Valerius is a member of the Mertens family and the Hildebrand family, as well as the (by marriage). Biography Valerius "Lair" Zephyr Mertens, , still commonly referred to via his former stagename Valerius Sapphaerys, (born ) is a born to a wizard, Tiberius, and a witch, Ermentrud Mertens (née Hildebrand), in the picturesque town of . He had four elder siblings Cecil, Andraste, Quentin, and a twin sister Ilithyia (born three-quarters of an hour before him). Early Life Early Years Hogwarts Years Early Years Making the Quidditch Team Excelling in Transfiguration Later Years Forming Sapphaerys Becoming Prefect Early Years of Sapphaerys Rise to success with Second Album Touring and Attitude to "Groupies" First Wizarding War Beginning a Relationship with Rés Eiríkursson Soon after midnight on the 1st January 1970, Valarius and Andrés begun a relationship that could have been considered ill-advised from the start, at a high-profile New Years Eve party held by a popular German heavy jazz musician, Friedhelm van Holtz. Eiríkursson was, at the time, an up and coming new musician with admitedly great potential, with his first record, "Kærasti", having reached platinum only a few days prior. Valerius, on the other hand, was (along with the rest of his band) both slightly older than Rés and more well established in the business. Rés was actually a fan of their music. They'd met a few times before over the course of the previous months and got along well, ending up going on a few "dates". These dates consisted of Valerius implying a relationship far more serious than what he was ever actually intended to commit to, allowing Rés to believe that he genuinely cared for him, when in reality he was planning to ditch him as soon as he "had his fun" (i.e got tired of using him for sex). Initially drawn to Rés purely because of his good looks, Valerius later found himself drawn to Rés' charisma, wit, good nature and general likeability. It was for this reason, Valerius suggested they try something more official (making it public), a suggestion that Rés seemed very happy with. He never told Rés about his initial intentions, though he pretended to. Murder of Ilithyia and Kibwe Cheboi Mental Breakdown Substance Abuse Continued Decline Domestic Abuse of Rés Eiríkursson Cleaning Himself Up & Lasting Consequences Rehab & Meeting Perdita Dismissal From Sapphaerys Attempts to Contact Andrés Solo Career Immediate Success Start of Relationship With Perdita Marrying Perdita Rowle Murder of Tiberius Mertens Recieving Order of Merlin Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Being Avoided by Rés Rescue of ____ Murder of Cecil Mertens Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Leak of Domestic Abuse Story & Attempt at Damage Control Decrease in Record Sales Petition to Revoke Order of Merlin Retirement Etymology *''Valerius'' was a Roman family name which, derived from the Latin "to be strong". It was the name of several early saintsCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Valerius. (Last accessed 26th Apr 2019). *''Zephyr'' from the word Ζεφυρος (Zephyros) meaning "the west wind"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Zephyr. (Last accessed 26th Apr 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Ζεφυρος. (Last accessed 26th Apr 2019). Zephyros, the original Ancient Greek form of the name, was also the Greek god of the west windCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Zephyros. (Last accessed 26th Apr 2019). *''Mertens'' Trivia *Valerius is based on the negative aspects of a variety of rock stars from the 70s, or at least a stereotype of it. He's the quintessential star that abuses his status as a celebrity for morally bankrupt reasons. References Category:Order of Merlin Third Class Category:Order of Merlin Category:Mertens Family Category:Part-Human Category:Merrows Category:Part Merrow Category:Quarter Merrow Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Morð er Morð Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:Magical Creature Protection Agency Category:Guitarists Category:Solo Artist Category:Solo Musician Category:Solo Rock Musician Category:Rowle Family Category:Fire Rabbit Records Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Category:Alcoholics Category:Friedhelm van Holtz fan Category:Revoked Order of Merlin Recipients Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Sapphaerys Members Category:Former Sapphaerys Members Category:Jukebox Openers Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Recovered Alcoholic